Black cats and diamond claws
by Laurretta
Summary: You spent a lifetime caged, but accepting who you are you can be free, and freedom is power.
1. Chapter 1

"She's not here!" a woman in her thirties cried at a man, desperate. Her long brown curly hair was now straight and sticking on her face. She looked exhausted, her powers slowly leaving her. Her big brown eyes looked at the man in front of him. Young and handsome, but tired as well, with dark circles under his blue eyes. He ran his fingers through his black hair and looked at the police officers who were searching inside an old deposit at the bay

"There is no one here Bruce" said an old man dressed in a suit with a coat on his shoulders.

"You have to keep searching..." his voice faded away when he saw a small white sweater with some red stains on it. Bruce looked at his wife and held her when her feet gave up, crying loudly when she saw the sweater. He took her to the black limousine next to some of the many police cars.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to them" he said with a soft voice and kissed her forehead. He looked at him leaving and pushed the button to open the window. The cold air struck her face, freezing her breath. She started space gazing, looking at the emergency lighting on top of a police car, when a meow startled her. A cat with black stripes jumped through the window and meowed again. The cat moved her hand with her head, jumping out of the limo.

"What do you want to tell me Midnight?" whispered the woman and left the car, following the cat.

A nice beautiful sunny day in May caught me looking at an old movie on my king sized bed. My mother was out of town with business and my father was in the training room. The breeze from outside entered my room through the open doors of the balcony, moving silently the long green curtains. I looked at my Iphone when it started playing "Undressed" by Kim Cesarion.

"Yes?" I responded, rolling on my back. Lore, my cat stretched and looked at me through her almost closed eyes.

"Leona, can you come down in the living room?" I heard my dad's voice on the other line.

"Why?" I asked tracing with my perfect French manicured long nails the lines on Lore's fur.

"I have a surprise." He said and hung up. Surprises in my dad's language meant new technology for me to see. But he never brought it home, we went to Wayne Enterprises.

"What surprise will I have this time?" I asked Lore in a childish voice and stretched to her. She meowed and I meowed too, kissing her little nose. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I smiled and pinned my long curly brown hair in a bum. Dressed in black yoga pants with a white shirt that says "You can't touch what you can't afford" with red letters, a gift from my best friend, I left my room with Lore beside me. The long corridor till the stairways that took me to the living room was lighted by the sunshine that rushed through the huge windows till the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard was the clinket of Lore's cat tag. Approaching to the stairways, I could hear someone talking. It was not my father's, but still, it was so familiar. I could hear a protective tone in his voice, calm, serious, professional.

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you. You haven't seen her in like what, 7 years?" said my dad. My curiosity was accentuated now. Who was this person that I haven't seen in 7 years? I took Lore in my arms and jumped from the top of the stairs and landed gracefully two meters away from the two men. I startled my father as well as the stranger. I left Lore down and looked at them. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Robin!" I screamed and jumped in his arms. He was taken back by my burst and for a second he almost fell. He started laughing and hugged me back.

"It's good to see you too, Leona" he said with a big smile across his face.

"Well then, shall we take a seat?" my father made a gesture with his hands inviting us to sit down. Albert came in, smilling at Robin and served us with lemonade. Sitting in lotus position, Lore jumped on my lap, with her paws scratching softly my knee after she was comfortable. She meowed at me and I petted her head.

"Where are my manners? Robin, this is Lore, my adorable baby" I lifted her up and kissed her nose.

"Since when do you like cats?" he asked me surprised. He knew me of a dog person. I gave him a Cheshire smile and said nothing. While he was talking with my father about the titans and how the business is going, I examined him from head to toe. His hair was not spiky, but straight and a little longer than he usually wore it. His blue eyes were looking at my father, giving me a glance now and then. He was not the boy wonder I knew several years ago. He was dressed cassualy, blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was sticking on his muscular body.I wondered if his fighting has improved. Flashbacks of me kicking his butt whenever I had the chance came in my mind. It was not that fair for him, after all, I was the daughter of Catwoman and Batman, and he only received training from one of them.

"Leona?" I snaped out of my trance and looked at them. I think they had stopped talking for a while.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him after i took a sip from my glass.

"I took a little vacation" he responded and took his glass from the table.

"You, vacations? Since I have known you, you never took a day off. So, what's the occasion now?" Robin exchanged glances with my father.

"Dad?" I looked at him curious, with my left eyebrow up. He was standing with the laptop in front of him, with his legs crossed.

"Tomorrow is our 20th anniversary" I looked at him with an obvious face. I had already bought their gifts weeks ago.

"Your mother and I are going to celebrate this by going to Europe."

"Continue" I said interested.

"And we thought that you could spend a little vacation on your own too" he said.

"Great, I could use one. I want to go to Bahamas, Tenerife then to Ibiza." I said with a big smile.

"How about a little trip to California?" I looked confused at him, then at Robin to see if he knew about this.

"Robin could you...?" he just nodded. He stood up and left the room, leaving me and my father all alone, with Lore as well.

"Leona, we thought that you could spend time with the Titans." I spit the juice i was drinking and looked at him not believing it.

"Why?"

"Because Catwoman" I looked dead serious at him.

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought we dropped the subject. Mom will never agree" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, but I am" I heard her voice. Dad turned the laptop to face me: video call, just great. My beautiful mother was looking at me with her big brown chocolate eyes, smiling. Dressed with a white shirt, my fabulous mother, with long curly hair, full red lips, white teeth and long eyelashes was smilling at me ... she looked like a goddess.

"Your father and I talked and we reached the agreement that is for the best you spend some time with the titans. You need to see what happens to the villains. Here, you will not learn. I mean you need to control your impulses. Wayne, could you leave us two minutes?" my mom said.

"Of course, love" He left, closing the doors to the living room.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want. I know you. I grew a splendid young lady. But I also grew a young lady that was chosen by the Gods as I was. Your impulses are just like mine. You see something you like, you take it."

"If we are talking about last month with the Hope Diamond, I put it back. You know how I like to play with the cops" I liked it very much. Everyone said it's impossible to break in the museum and steal it. Lex Luthor's company installed the security lasers and the sentinels that guarded the diamond. I just needed my flexible body and my black leather gloves, with built in diamond claws. The sentinels didn't saw me or hear me.

"I know. But you like as well to play with the bad guys. You defeated lots of bad guys on your own. You fought them and you found their hidings alone. Even Bruce couldn't find them." I laughed a little, remembering how dad stayed mad at me for a week that I found the thieves nest at an old abandoned bay, and he couldn't. I was in a kind of a race with my dad since I was 16. We counted how many criminals we cached. So far, I had 46, dad only had wanted to put the other catches he made all those years, before I started being Catwoman, but mom said to start from zero because it was not fair for me.

"I want you to behave there" She then smirked at me

"And I want you to have fun there. I want you to show them what a true Catwoman is capable of, if you know what I mean" she said and winked. Dad came in and looked at me.

"Finished talking, ladies?" my dad asked. I smiled at him and looked at the screen, at my mother.

"I'll start packing. Bye mom, love you" I said and ran to my room.

"Let's call Kelly, but first" I took a remote and pushed one little button that opened my closet, a closet so big that I could throw a party in it. I took my Iphone and speed dialed Kelly. Did I mention she is Harley Quinn's daughter? We became friends when mother put me in public school. We became friends instantly, after I saved her. She was standing on the edge of the roof school and slipped. Then we became friends as Catwoman and Harley Quinn 8 years later, when we both tried to steal the Diamond of Sierra Leone.

==Flashback==

"_**Just grab my hand!" I shouted over the thunder. She was scared; I could see it on her face. She managed to steal the diamond and I followed her on the roof, where we had a fight. She was on top of me with a dagger and she would have stabbed me if I hadn't kicked her off of me, but I pushed her off the rooftop. She grabbed the edge of the roof and she was trying to hold on tight, but the edge was slippery from the rain.**_

"_**NOW!" I yelled at her. I could hear the sirens approaching, and some cops yelling from down at us to stay still.**_

"_**No! How can I trust you?" My instinct was leading me to save her because she seemed familiar. The cops opened the fire and shot her in the arm. Harley almost fell, if I haven't caught her hand with my claws. She screamed from the pain and I pulled her up. The rain poured on your bodies, as we were heavily breathing.**_

"_**Come on, let's get out of here before the cops catch us" I got up, helping her as well. She was in pain, and was starting to feel dizzy because of the blood loss. I took the diamond and helped her to walk to my Kawasaki Ninja which was two blocks away from the museum. We managed to get away from the cops. I found an abandoned deposit and turned off the engine. I sighted and looked at her.**_

"_**Everything was purrrrfect" I said and smiled at her. She looked at me confused.**_

"_**Leona?" My eyes got wider. How can she know who I was?**_

"_**Leona, it's me... Kelly" Now my jaw dropped. **_

"_**You must have mistaken me, I'm not..."**_

"_**Oh cut the crap, I'm in pain and I feel like I'm dying... You said the same thing to me when you saved me when we were 10. You are the only one that says 'perfect' in that way" she said through gritted teeth, trying to mask the pain. With that story she confirmed she was Kelly, because we were the only ones that knew what happened. I took her at my home. I was lucky dad and mom were on a business trip, and Alfred was asleep. After half an hour later and some painkillers, we were on my bed. We changed our clothes, and I gave her a large t-shirt and short pants. I was treating her wound, after getting out the bullet. **_

"_**I can't believe you are Harley Quinn" I said bandaging her arm.**_

"_**Me? I can't believe you are Catwoman" she said looking at the big diamond she was holding in her other hand. **_

"_**We'll... Actually... my mom was Catwoman" she started laughing.**_

"_**You aren't the only one with a secret... My mom was Harley Quinn, but I kept her villain name"**_

"_**Just like I did" I said and laughed, rolling the sleeve of the t-shirt down.**_

"_**I guess my mother was right: which resembles gather "she said smiling softly at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled at her and hugged her, carefully not to open the wounds. **_

== End of Flashback ==

"What's up girl?" I heard her, knowing that she is smiling.

"Nothing important... Maybe just me leaving town" I said

"What? Are you shittin me? Oopss"

"Kelly? Where did you learn to speak like that?" I heard her mother say.

"I'm going to live with the titans, in jump city" I said and started packing.

"Where the fuck is Jump City?"

"Keellyy! Language!" screamed her mother again.

"Search for it on google maps."

"Do you think I have time?"I sighted and looked at Lore, who meowed to me.

"It's in California"

"IT'S ON THE OTHER FUCKING SIDE OF AMERICA! Who the fuck sends her daughter on the other side of the America?" she complained.

"One more filthy word lady and you are grounded!" I heard again her mother.

"I know "I said throwing clothes on the floor. I was determined to take just what I need, 2 bags the most. I was going to buy clothes from the mall in Jump City.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so..."

"And how much will you be staying there?"

"I don't know how... two weeks, months... " I answered throwing my make up in the bag

"Awww sweetie kitty… you'll come to see me, right?"

"No"

"What? Bitch, what's the matter with you? Now you are pissing me off"

"That's it, you are grounded!" I started laughing and took a black box behind my long dresses from the charity balls and other parties I have attended to.

"I said no because I'll send my private jet to come take you. Caviar and champaigne?" I could tell she smiled at hearing this.

"Sounds like fun. I wanted to ask you... Are you gonna be good or bad there?" I smirked and opened the box, touching the black leather from inside.

"Maybe"

"That means yes."

"Maybe" I said again and laughed.

"I'll have to be a little careful, now that I'll be staying under the same roof as Robin and the titans. Hey listen, I'll call you later, I need to pack" I put the cover on the box and put it carefully in my big luggage standing on my bed.

"Ok. Wish the heroes good luck cause with a girl like you around it won't be easy for them. XOXO kitty cat" and she hung up. An hour later, I finished packing, dressing up and applying my makeup. After I finished, I sat next to Lore, petting her head. She started meowing and came in my arms.

"Mistress Leona, your car is waiting for you."I heard Alfred. I smiled at him, and he took my last luggage.

"Take a good look Lore, because it's the last time you'll see this place for a long time" I said to the cat in my arms. She raised her head and put her paw on my cheek. I smiled at her, kissed her nose, went out of the bedroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I will appreciate if you could give me feedback. I really want to know your opinion and if you like how and what I write._

_But for now, enjoy chapter 2! _

It took us hours to get to Jump City. And in those hours, I had time to talk to Robin, and to find out something about the people I had to live with for the next weeks. You would have imagined them to be the kind of superheroes that were all the time busy, but from what Robin was telling me, they were actually just a bunch of normal teenagers. Only that they had powers. From all of them, I found Raven interesting, since she was an empath. And that meant I had to block her from reading my mind, if she becomes suspicious. I even asked Robin about the criminals in his city, and for my surprise, he was very sincere and answered all of my questions.

„... and that was the last time we saw The Brain" he finished as we got out of the plane. The city looked gorgeous from where we were standing, even though it was night. A limousine came to pick me up and I couldn't expect more. Robin was going to ride on his motorcycle, but ust when I was about to get in I heard Robin's communicator.

"Robin, Red X is on the move. He's at the mall"

"Ok titans, see you in 5 minutes" he climbed the bike and as he put his helmet I jumped on its motorcycle.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming with you"

"No you are not. Red x is dangerous"

"Come on Robin, you are talking to Batman's daughter."I said laughing a little. He sighed and looked at me serious.

"Look, I'll stay out of your way. Just take me with you" I begged with puppy eyes. He nodded and from God knows were, he gave me a helmet, then looked at the driver's limousine who was carring the last bag to put it in the trunk.

"Take her bags to the T Tower. I'll announce one of the titans to wait for you at the doors" The driver just nodded his head.

"Oh, and please, take care of Lore." I said and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, my lady, she's in good hands" he smiled back while petting her head.

"And could you buy some milk and tuna, please?" the cheuffer just laughed and put her in the car. Robin looked at me like something was obvious.

"You could have bought her a little cage..."

"Are you insane? She never left Gotham AND she is not an animal. She is my baby" I put on my helmet and hugged Robin from behind.

„Plus, we don't like to be captive"I whispered, making sure he didn't heard the last part.

"Hold on" he turned on the engine and we took off, with high-speed. I remembered immediately how my mother took me out on her black Kawasaki Ninja at midnight. The police always followed us, but never caught us. And neither did dad heard about this. She showed me how to drive it and how to fight while driving it. Dad never knew why I was so good at driving his bat mobile or batwing. As we were passing the red lights, I remebered what Cyborg said, and it confused me.

"Did Cyborg said Red X?"

"Yes"

"What is he doing there? Shopping sesion?"

"Cartier just opened there. Jewelry is one of his favourite things to steal after money"

"Robin... I thought you were Red X"

"Didn't Bruce told you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I „retired" from that identity and the costume was locked in a security chamber. Several weeks later, it was stolen" He said not so happy to talk about this subject. And here I thought he was the most responsible person.

"Couldn't you keep it in your drawer? I mean, it was just a suit." We arrived in a couple of minutes and he parked beside a strange car, white with blue parts.

"If you would have put it in a drawer then nobody would have suspected where it was" I continued to say my point of view till he stopped me, a little nervous. Ordering me to stay beside the car, he left in a hurry, and I remained a little confused. I took a seat on the hood of the car, frustrated that he was giving me orders. Not even my father does that... or he does, but I never listen.

I took a look around with and my point was that Jump City was nicer and prettier than Gotham City. I think it was the center of the city: many buildings, a mall across the street with a park right next to it, where Robin entered... a flying body…

"Wait, what?" I said and jumped off the hood. I looked at him with wide eyes when he fell on the car.

"Shit!" I was looking at none other than Red X. I looked in the direction of where he came and I saw 3 figures flying straight at us. I panicked and started shaking him.

"Wake up, wake up, come on!" i said frustrated that he was unconcious. I immediately pushed the x on his belt, remembering about the teleporter and a strange tingle travelled through my body, then I felt wind blowing lightly through my hair. We were on the top of a skyscraper.

"That was a close one" I stood still for three seconds then facepalmed... I didn't have to run, because I did nothing. I wasn't in my suit, but maybe it was instinct. I looked at Red X. His chest was moving up and down, slowly. I wondered if he had any major bruises, because he felt pretty hard. I stood at the edge of the building to see how tall it was. It was higher that what I was used to it, but nothing I couldn't do... Except that I had a handbag with me that didn't had a zipper, so the chances of dropping my phone and other valuables I had in it were pretty high. I sighted and looked behind me... X wasn't there... I turned around and searched for him in the dark when I felt strong arms wrap around me and we rolled on the floor. I screamed being taken by surprise, but kicked the person off of me and did a back flip. I landed in a position attack, waiting for his next move.

"I just saved your life, beautiful. That's my thanks?" X said and raised his hands up.

"You thought I would jump? How stupid do you think I am" I said now furious.

"I never said that. I just thought maybe you wanted to jump, because you were standing on the edge of a fucking skyscraper" My phone started ringing and I looked at it. Robin was calling me.

"Excuse me" I said and straightened up.

"Yea" I said. In the next second, I heard Robin yell at me.

"Where are you?!"

"Calm down Robin, I'm almost at the Tower. I felt sick and took a cab. "

"Oh, ok. X was blown out of the mall and fell right on Cyborg's car. I thought he kidnapped you" I looked at X and smirked.

"My beautiful baby! Look what he did to it!" I heard someone crying next to Robin

"Actually, one of you messed up the car when blasting him through the rooftop. And Robin, that is the most stupid thing you ever said. You know what I am capable of"I said

"Apparently so do I" mumbled Red X and I shushed him.

"Ok, see you in the morning"

"Wait..." I hung up not interested in what he was going to say and I looked at X.

"Little white lies"I smirked at him. He looked at me precautious.

"What?"

"You are a friend of Boy Wonder?" His voice changed. He was very serious.

"Maybe, now, where were we? "

"Saving your life" He said proud of himself.

"You saved me? If I haven't been outside waitting, you would be in jail by now" I stomped angry in front of him. He was the same height as Robin, so I was looking up at him. His face was inches away from mine and I can see how the mask. And that his perfume was one million. Classy thief.

"So, I saved your butt. It's only fair that you save mine"

"Just say it sunshine. Your will is my command" he joked and bowed in front of me.

"Can you teleport me to the Tower?" He pulled me closer to him and the next moment we were in a large room with big windows, a queen sized bed, my bags beside the bed and Lore on the armchair.

"This is your room, right?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yup, and you need to know what intimate space means" I said and took his hands off of me. Lore meowed and came right at me.

"Hello love" I said and took it in my arms. She put her paw on my cheek and I kissed her nose.

"Lucky cat" he said.

"Lore, this is Red X, the most wanted thief on Robin's list. Red X, this is the smartest, most beautiful and most spoiled kitty on the planet"

"I can see why" he pointed at the diamond collar at Lore's neck.

"Talking about names… you didn't said yours"

"You didn't ask... I'm Leona" I started unpacking the bags, because I needed something to sleep in.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Vacation"I responded simply.

"A vacation... with the titans. You must be out of your minds"

"My father is one of the sponsors of the Titans" He went to the windows to stare at the city. The room was lighted only by the city lights. The windows were from the floor till the ceiling, so it let out a great view. Gotham City was darker and infractionality had a higher rate, not like Jump City, who looked peaceful and quiet. Don't get the wrong idea, it just looks. Lore meowed at his feet, putting a paw on his leg. He lifted her up and she started purring.

"You are one of the fewer persons Lore lets to pet her" I said when he started petting her.

"What breed is it?"

"Egyptian Mau" I said while taking out the black box. He was looking at Lore, so he didn't see the black box. I put it quickly in a luggage that went straight into the big wardrobe.

"Never heard of it"

"Because it's very rare. She comes from a long line of sacred cats from Egypt. The Egyptian Maus were the messagers of the goddes Bastet"

"Interesting..." I looked at him when he turned Lore's tag and read what was written on the back. I heard a chuckle coming from him.

"Well well, miss Wayne aren't you a bit too far from home?"

I rose up and looked at him. Sometimes I wonder if wearing a mask is just to hide our identity and protect the beloved ones... Other times I wonder if it hides our real intentions and our next moves. Right now, I was searching for every kind of reaction from the villain in front of me. But he just looked relaxed, not caring that I was the daughter of a billionaire or that he was metres away from the Titans. He put Lore down and blew a kiss at me, then vanished in thin air right in front of me. I was expecting for a kidnap tentative, like many others before him after they heard who I was.

But his gesture surprised me. I took out a large t-shirt and went to the bathroom to take off my make up. Throwing my clothes on the floor in the middle of the room, I couldn't help but think this "little trip" just got interesting. I put my t-shirt on and crawled in my bed under the fluffy eiderdown, careful not to disturb Lore who was now sleeping on a pillow full of feather geese. I clapped my hands and the lights went off.

"Goodnight, Lore" I whispered to my cat as I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A beautiful sunny morning the next day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and I put a pillow on my face, blocking the sunlight that was hurting my eyes. I forgot to pull the curtains before I went to bed... Heck, I didn't even knew if I had curtains. I felt a little weight on my stomach, followed by a meow. I took the pillow off my face and with a sleepy face and smiled to Lore.

"Hey Lore, I bet you're hungry" I said scratching her ear. I streched a little and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. After 10 minutes I came out dressed in black yoga pants and a white sport bra.

"Come on" I said leaving the room with the cat besides me. We passed Cyborg's room, then Raven's and we took the elevator to the last floor.

"What the…Where is everybody?" my voice echoed through the living room. I went to the fridge and saw that it was full. I think the chaffeur did some grocery shopping too. I took out some tuna fish and milk. Lore was eating the tuna while I was drinking my milk. A black communicator was on the table, with a red ribbon and a note that said "Welcome" on it. I took it and pressed a button.

"Morning" I saw Robin's face appear on the screen.

"Morning, I see you found the present. "

"It was hard not to" I answered.

"Where are you?"

"In the park with the titans" right then I saw behind him Beastboy transform into a dog jumping in the air and catching a frisbee.

"Who knew that you could have a social life" I said jumping on the backrest of the couch and walking on it on my tiptoes.

"Ha ha, we'll be there in half an hour. Anything you need?"

"No." I smiled, waved to him and hung up. I did a back flip and jumped, landing gracefully next to the elevator and with my Lore beside me I went to my room to unpack the other bags. After all, I took 5 luggages with me.

I sighted when I entered the room, looking at some clothes on the floor. I opened the laptop and started searching in the playlist. I put a random song and started arranging my clothes in the drawer.

„Morning kitty cat" I turned around just to face Red X, who was staying lazy on my bed, next to Lore.

"Have you heard of knocking?" He just raised his hand and knocked at the wall. I noticed now in the daylight how the spandex stuck on his body revealing his lean muscles. After all, who wouldn't have muscles if they jump, fight, run, and climb anything that stands in their way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by to see you sunshine"

"How are you feeling? You fell pretty hard last night." I asked putting my jewelry box on the table which was in the middle of the room.

"I had a headache this morning but nothing serious…" he said putting a hand on his head.

"So, how are you new friends?" I looked at him then grabbed the last clothes to put them in the closet. I opened another bag, that was full of makeup, body lotions, shampoos, oil and other stuff i needed to look fabulous... Well, in my case, more than fabulous, like a godess.

"Haven't met them yet" Lore meowed, looking at the door and I sensed 5 people near my room. I groaned, being angry that I was disturbed.

"On second thought, I'll meet them in 5...4...3...2...1" Just then I heard a knock at the door. Red X dissapeared in a second and I called at whoever knocked to enter. Robin came in, followed by a green guy, a half robot half human, a girl with a dark purple hood that was levitating and another girl with green eyes and orange-redish hair.

"Good morning my new friend and welcome to our beloved home!" the last girl came at me flying and hugged me.. or should I say, crushed me.

"Can't….breathe…" I managed to say.

"Starfire, that's enough" said Robin. The alien girl let go of me and I inhaled deeply looking at the others.

"Leona, I'd like you to present the titans: Starfire, which you already met" he said pointing to the girl beside me who was smiling.

"Cyborg," he said pointing to a half-human, half-robot person. I nodded at him and he did the same.

"Raven" pointing to the girl levitating.

"and…"

"Beastboy!" said the green guy, his smile plasteres across his face.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Leona Wayne"

"As in Bruce Wayne?" asked Cyborg.

"Yup, the one and only"

"Robin, how could you not tell us our guest is Batman's daughter?" screamed Beastboy.

"um... Surprise?" I laughed looking at the boys who were in a conflict.

"Friend Leona, who is your friend?" asked Starfire with sparkling eyes.

"This is Lore" I said pointing to my cat, who was standing at my feet, looking at the titans.

"How cute she is!" said Beastboy and transformed into a cat. They meowed a few times, till Lore blinked and let out a long meow. Beastboy transformed back, looking scared.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter?" asked Starfire, looking at him.

"That is one evil cat" he said afraid. I looked at Lore and she just meowed at me, like nothing happened. Oh Lore, my dangerous feline friend.

"Friend Leona, do you have any powers?"

"No, I don't have any powers. But I know how to fight, much better than Robin" I responded to Starfire, smirking at Robin.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Ummmm… of course"

"What a joyous day. Let's celebrate the arriving of friend Leona and her dangerous four legged fur friend. I'll make happy pudding" she said flying out of the room. They left the room so I could change, then I went to the living room, just when Raven and Cyborg trying to stop Starfire from making the so called happy pudding.

"how about a game?" said Beastboy throwing a the playstation in my hands.

"you're on" I said jumping on the sofa. Half an hour later, I had a chesire smile on my face, while I was looking at Beastboy. I got up and went to the kitchen smilling to take a glass of juice.

"I can't believe it…"

"I can! Dude, you were beaten by a girl" said Cyborg laughing. He assisted at the game, and I have beaten Beastboy three times.

"I bet I can beat you" said another voice. I turned my head and saw Speedy, next to Aquaman, Bumblebee and Mas Y Menos. I already knew them from the news. Actually, now I remembered I didn't need Robin to introduce me his team. But I got so used in working one in a while with idiotic villains that took their masks, and when I met them at the balls I had to act as if I didn't knew them. Yes, not all the villains are poor and mad. Believe me, the rich ones are more dangerous.

"Leona, theese are the East Titans, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Mas Y Menos."

"Nice to meet you all"

"Oh, Seniorita" Mas Y Menos were right in front of me, with a red Rose. They were talking in spanish and I couldn't understand them.

"They say you are the most beautiful person they laid eye on and that you seem familiar" said Bumblebee.

"I think they know me from the covers of the magazines, from the catwalks... perfume commercials." I said looking at them. They had hearts in their eyes.

"Tu es Leona Wayne?"

I just nodded, cause they said a sentence everyone would understand and laughed when they started talking in spanish quickly, at a moment screaming on at each other. Bumblebee sighted and came next to me.

Time passed and I was talking to Bumblebee, Raven and Starfire. Cyborg was playing with Beastboy, Aqualad was talking with Robin, while Mas Y Menos and and Speedy tried to touch Lore, but ended up scratched. Tired of them bothering her, she hissed and came in my arms, meowing ferocious.

"Guys, leave Lore alone" I said to them, trying to calm her down.

"You better listen to her. The cat just threatened you, like she did to me" said Beastboy, putting the scared face from a while ago.

"Lore, what did I tell you? First you kill then you threaten" I said jockingly and kissed her little nose.

"I know. Let's go celebrate Leona's arrival by going to the mall" said Starfire happy. I just smiled and took out my platinum credit card.

"Treat's on me" I said and the girls cheered, except for Raven.

'I know you are trying to read my thoughts' I said looking at Raven. Her eyes widened.

'I was taught to shield my mind at the age of 8, Raven. And I think it's not appropiate, if you want to learn something, just ask me' She looked at me with a glare, but said nothing.

I will spare you with my shopping session. Two hours later and 9 magazines wandered, we were at H&amp;M. My hands were full of bags... It wasn't the fact that I didn't had what to wear, but I was a shoppaholic.

"What do you say about this one?"

"Try this one"

"What about that one?"

"Friend Leona, what do you say about this dress?" asked Starfire.

"I think it will look good on you Starfire" I answered her smiling. I paid for it and went out, stopping the middle of the mall, taking a break. McDonalds never tasted better.

"Friends, look how pretty theese jewelries are" said starfire looking through a window.

I approached and saw a platinum braccelet in shape of a leopard, with white and black diamonds and two smaralds for the eyes, from Cartier. Starfire's eyes were diamond shaped and the other girls looked surprised.

"it's soo pretty and beautiful"she said looking at it.

"But the price is..."said bumble bee.

"4,5 million dollars!?"screamed Starfire.

"This can't be right. Why is the price so high?" I asked and entered the magazine. Raven followed me, while Bumblebee sat Starfire at the table, trying to make her stop crying.

"May I help you, ladies?" said a man's voice. A tall hot man that put me to question myself from where do I know him, with an atlethic body, dressed in a black suit came towards us. His blueish - grey eyes looked surprised seeing us. He ran his fingers trough his short brown hair that now stood up like spikes and approached us slowly.

"Yes, I saw the Cartier Phanter braccellet, and I wanted to know why the price is so high, in comparison to the other accesories" He examined us from head to toe and smirked.

"Barry, will you please explain to Leona Wayne and Raven Roth why the Phanter from the window is 4,5 million dollars"

"Of course sir, one moment please"said an elder voice. Raven was suspicious, so was I. How did he knew my name?

"Excuse me, but how do you know our names"i asked him. He raised his brows, then his eyes got wide.

"I'm sorry. My name is Xavier Grey. From..."

"You are Richard Grey's son?"I interupted him.

'So, he is the kid's richest man in Jump City.' I looked at raven, when Barry came and started explaining us what is with the price.

'Yes, his father made many contracts and deals with my father. You can say they are like brothers...' I said to her. Barry gave me the bracellet and I looked at it fascinated. It was perfect. I think I can ‚buy it' for myself later, when the mall closes.

"The bracellet is purrrrrfect" I gave it back to Xavier thanking him. Our hands touched and I blushed. He saw me and smirked at my reaction.

"Goodbye, mister Xavier"i said and we left the magazine.

"Goodbye, ladies"he said politely and smiled at us.

"Loreeeeeeeeeeee"

"Miawwwwwwwwwwww"i heard my cat as I was looking at the ceilling. It was evening and I loved how the city lights were sparkling. It already passe two weeks since I was at the titans and I was kind of scared of how great I was getting allong with the titans, especially with Cyborg and Raven. Starfire and Beastboy were ok as well, and Robin wanted to train with me almost all the time he had the chance. I was listening to every song I had on my Ipad. The titans were patrolling in the city and Robin didn't want me to come along. He said it was dangerous. Please, if he knew how my mother and father trained me he would bow to me at how good I was. But my father said to behave like the lady I was raised to be, not like him, and certanly not like my beloved mother. Lore came to me and I started petting her.

"I want your ears, can I have them"i said to Lore and started playing with her. She meowed and did a roll-on. I rolled over and now I was standing on my belly. She came between my arms and started getting comfortable next to my chest. I turned on the TV and my eyes sparkled at the news. I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe.

"_The Sceptre with the Cross with the Cullinan Diamond or the Great Star of Africa was brought yesterday to Jump City from England, to be exposed at the Museum_." I took out the black box and opened it.

_"__It will remain in town till next Monday, where it will be sent back at the Jewel House in the Tower of London_" I started dressing with the black leather costume.

"_The_ _Great Star of Africa is the largest gem-quality diamond ever found, at 3016.75 carat_" I closed the zipper to the costume and put my high-heel boots.

"The _diamond will be under the protection of the Titans, as well as the police of Jump City."_ I put the mask on, then my gloves that had diamond claws, and put the whip to my belt.

"_The public can see the diamond exposed between the visit hours."_ I closed the TV.

"Bye Lore" I said and I took the keys from my beatiful Black Kawasaki. Entering the parking, only my bike was there. I clicked the remote and the Kawasaki started changing, looking like Red X's motorcycle, only that it was entirely black. I licked my lips when I heard the engine roaring.

"So, the diamond is in the uper east of the Museum" I whispered. I was in the control room, looking at the screen. Two cops in the control room... idiots. I used a little gas bomb, and they fell asleep immediately. I found the room with the diamond, which was protected by lasers, and the titans were right outside the room. Well, almost all the titans. Three corridors away from the Diamond, Robin and Starfire were kissing passionatelly.

'There must be a way in' I said and examined the room: glass ceilling that let the sunlight show the beauty of the diamond. I deactivated the lasers and started walking like I was on catwalk, humming Justin Timberlake's Suit and Tie. I went on top of the building on the exit stairs and went straight to the glass ceilling. I cut a little of the glass, just to slid my hand and open the window. I jumped and landed gracefully next to the diamond.

"Hello beautiful" I said and smirked at my reflection. I heard a little beeping sound and jumped out of the way. A laser beam that went inches past me, that was a close one. I looked at the entrance and the Titans were standing right in front of it. I stood up and when Robin saw me and he looked very surprised.

"It can't be possible" said Robin, examining me from head to toe.

"Who is she, Robin?" asked Starfire. I looked at them and smirked.

"She is Catwoman" said Cyborg, not believing his eyes. I knew their powers, but I never fought so many people with superpowers. I looked behind them and saw a slim figure dressed in black, coming closer. I inhaled and the smell of One million from paco rabbane invaded my nostrils. I smirked at them.

"Meow" I said and saw X jump on Cyborg's back, making a flip and landing right in front of me. Cyborg shut down and fell. On his back was a red X that was emanating electricity.

"Starting the party without me?" Red X looked at me for a second, then at the titans, then back at me, realising who I am.

"Well well well, look what the cat drag in, and you were going to keep her away from me, birdboy?" asked Red X, checking me out. I winked at him and looked at Robin.

"Red X, what are you doing here?"

"Obvious, trying to steal the diamond" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you go to beds kids, and let kitty cat to show me how wild she is?" he threw a little bomb and it started emanating smoke.

"I'll take the bird" I said and leaped to where Robin was, kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Awwww and I thought we had something special"said Red X and dodged Raven's black energy when it tried to catch him. She tried to say an incantation but I kicked her in the chin with my boot. One red x covered her mouth, while two others stuck her to the wall.

"Two dates and a fabulous diamond ring and I'm all yours"

"Deal"

A green panther leaped at me, while Red X was dodging star bolts. It put me to the ground and started roaring at me. I hissed at it and scratched it's face, then kicked it off of me.

"Red" I yelled and saw how it transformed into Beastboy the second it got stuck to the wall too. He was bleeding from the scratches, but I didn't had time to go see how badly, because I sensed Starfire coming right at me. I backflipped in the air, hitting her in the back. Red X threw another x and catched Starfire, just like a spider catches the fly.

'Where is Robin?' In the next second, Red X slammed into me so hard we both hit the wall. It knocked my air out of my lungs and I got dizzy.

"It's over Catwoman. Surrender" I looked where the voice was coming and Robin was standing in front of us, with his serious look on his face. I got up locking gaze with him, trying to catch my breath. X got up too, a little dizzy, because I had to hold him. I looked down at the floor, then put a hand behind me.

"Who are you?" asked Robin, with his stick pointed at me. I looked at X, then back at Robin.

"If I wanted you to know, would I be wearing a mask?" I smirked and pulled the emergency alarm, making the lasers activate. They immediatelly shot Robin several times. Each laser that hit him burned his skin. I stood expressionless watching him get hurt. Not a minute passed and he was down, knocked out of cold. I stopped the alarm, straightened up and went to the diamond.

"Not so fast, kitty cat" said Red X and I turned to him.

"And what are you going to do without this?" I said and raised his belt. He looked down and saw it was missing.

"You're good"

"Of course, after all, I am Catwoman" I said and cut the glass in an oval shape. The oval glass fell and broke into thousand little pieces at my feet.

"Here's what we'll do: I'll take the diamond" I said and took out the sceptre while saying this

"And I'll get away with it. Then I'll give you the belt and you can get out of here as well" I continued and looked up at the ceilling.

"And what's in for me?" he said with his arms crossed.

"The cops won't get you" I used my whip to get up on the top of the bulding.

"You should get out soon. See you around, hot stuff" I said blowing a kiss to him. I threw his belt at him and started running, knowing that he can be next to me in a second.

I arrived at the Tower two hours later. I put the sceptre along with the costume in the black box immediately. It was 4 am in the morning when I opened the TV and saw the breaking news, that the sceptre was stollen by a new thief: Catwoman.

"So I see you heard the news" I looked at the window and Red X was leaning on.

"Yeah, I saw, new thief in town. I bet she was old." I said and streched a little. Red X came next to my bed jumped on it. It disturbed Lore, so she hissed at him.

"Sorry Lore" he apologised and started petting her.

"That's the thing, she wasn't old. She is young" he continued and looked at me.

"She's very flexible, strong... and the costume that she's wearing..." he didn't continue. I giggled, looking at Lore how she came in my arms to sleep.

"Well, looks like you have competition" I said and looked at the TV. Robin was on the TV, talking about how he will find Catwoman and the diamond along with her.

"I love competition. Knowing that I have to be first at everything"said X, putting his hands behind his looked at the TV when it appeared images from the camera surveillance.

"_The police said that Catwoman was seen frequently over the past years in Gotham City. From what we were informed, this is the heir of Catwoman, the famous cat thief that troubled the police of New York and Gotham City 25 years ago. We can observe clearly on the tape that the new villain is young, in her seems to help X, but in the end we can see that she is independent_" the images show how I took X's belt, took the diamond, threw the belt to him then ran away. I really looked good in the costume.

"_She won't be a threat for long. We promise to catch her and get back the diamond_" said Robin.

'Keep on dreaming, Robin. You won't catch me in a million years' I said to myself and got comfortable under the eiderdown.

"_Possesing the agility of a cat and who knows what powers, will the titans be able to catch her? And what is more important, will they be able to find the stolen diamond?"_

"So, Catwoman helped you?"

"More like I helped her" I heard a scream and looked over at the door.

"Looks like the titans came back. And it seems they took off the x that shut Raven up" he said laughing a little. I got out of bed and went to the door.

"I'll go check on them. I saw that Catwoman hurt Beastboy. Bye" I said to him and left the room. The doors opened to the living room and I saw Beastboy's face all bandaged up. Robin and Raven were looking at a big screen that had informations about Catwoman and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi guys, I saw what happened on the news. Are you ok?" I asked them taking a sit on the couch. Beastboy was trying to speak but couldn't.

"We are ok. Starfire put Cyborg to charge. Beastboy was scratched pretty hard" said Raven, looking at me. Beastboy was trying to talk, but couldn't, so he started drawing me what happened.

"I know what hapened Beastboy, I saw it on news" I said calming him down. He drew his face and started crying. I felt sorry for what I did to him, but cats normally don't attack me, so I didn't knew what to do back there.

"Catwoman looks like she knew what she was doing"

"She is not Catwoman. Catwoman I know must be older by now. When i fought her with Batman many years ago, she was almost the same age as he was. This must be a wannabe" said Robin mad. I looked at him offended but said nothing.

"Robin, if she was not Catwoman, how can you explain what she did to us?" asked Raven calmly.

"She was helped by Red X" Robin called it a night and we went to bed. Red X wasn't in my room anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I really wish to thank the persons who are now following my story, and I hope I'm not disappointing you. It's really great when I know someone is reading my story.

And I would really appreciate reviews.

Thanks again, and let's go on with the story!

The next morning we all went to the museum so that the titans would look for clues. We arrived at the museum, just so that I could see the Grey family, well, only the men. Xavier was there with his father, Richard Grey. A tall man at his fifties, with grey eyes, dressed in a dark grey suit, with brown hair, was screaming at the officers. Cyborg informed me that he owned the museum. He looked pissed off.

"And here are the little curious ones" said Xavier seeing me and Raven. Richard saw the titans and started screaming at them for letting Catwoman escape with the diamond. I was sorry for them being shouted at and went to their side.

"It's not their fault, Richard" I said. He took a better look at me and his face became soft, with a smile on it.

"Well look what the cat dragged in Jump City" he said and hugged me.

"Good to see you Leona, how are you? How's your father and your gorgeous mother? Does she still has the old mobile number?" he joked, dragging me away from the titans.

"They are very well Richard. How are you?" Xavier was right by my side.

"Not so well, as you can see. I'm very mad at what happened, Leona. It was guarded by the titans! I thought it will be safe... I guess I was wrong. How will I explain this to those pesky people?" he looked devastated. I felt sorry for him. I would have put the Scepter back anyway, I don't need it and I wasn't going to sell it on the black market.

"I'm sure the titans will find it soon. I promise you" I said to Richard. A police officer came to us and Richard had to go to give a declaration.

"Your father is very upset" I told Xavier who nodded. I looked at the titans and they were searching for anything that would lead them to Catwoman. Good luck with that.

"He went through a lot to bring the scepter here" we were walking along the corridors, making small talks here and there. We arrived at the Egyptian part of the museum.

"I didn't know it had a section like this" I said and went through the gates, Xavier following me close behind. An actual small pyramid brought from Egypt was in the museum and i didn't have a clue. Anubis and Thoth were guarding the entrance of the pyramid. The roof of the museum in the room was made of glass, so the sunlight fell on the pyramid and the statues. In the room i saw a smaller version of the sphinx made entirely of stone, an ankh, jewelry as well, old rusted weapons... The pharaoh's sarcophagus was in the middle of the room, next to a sign that said 'Don't touch'. I examined the papyruses: Cleopatra and Caesar, Ramses, Ra, Isis... I stopped in front of two medium high statues: Bastet and Sekhmet, one with the head of a cat, the other with head of a lioness, each holding a scepter in their left hand, and in their right hand, they held a golden cultic object called aegis. Between them, a papyrus with a cat that looked like Lore and seven priestesses bowing to her. Behind the cat, facing the priestesses was a goddess, but you couldn't say if the head was one of a cat or a lioness.

"Did you know that Bastet and Sekhmet was the same goddess?" i asked Xavier.

"I thought they were different goddesses" he responded.

"Bastet was the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt. Sekhmet was the parallel warrior lioness deity to Bastet in Upper Egypt." I looked at the statues.

"They shared similar roles and same imagery, but that changed between 945 and 715 BC. Bastet became the cat goddess, while Sekhmet remained the lioness goddess." I touched the cold glass that protected the papyrus. I was in a state of trance.

"One goddess, but with two identities... She is a rarity... The Goddess of the moon and of the sun... She represents the duality in all women, docile yet aggressive, nurturing yet ferocious" I felt Xavier approach, stopping inches behind me. Feeling his breath on my shoulder sent chills down my spine.

"Destined to have two lives..." he said looking at the statues. Like every hero and villain on this planet... Like me. I turned around just to face his chest. He grabbed my chin and raised my head slowly, making me look in his now dark grey eyes.

"Like everyone" his fresh mint breath tickled my skin. I felt his lips lightly brushing mine.

"Xavier" i heard his dad's voice. He dropped his hand, smirking at me.

"I'm here" he called back and took a step and went to the entrance, living me confused. Between the goddesses was a crown in the shape of a snake, with black diamonds that was said to be Bastet's crown. I turned around and gasped when I saw what story told the other papyruses. After the one with the priestesses, a papyrus showed how a woman saved a Mau cat. Then, the same woman was drowned in the water by the priestesses, all before the eyes of Bastet. The water of the Nile it was said to have the power to purify. On the next one was a mummy, in the middle stood the Mau cat along other cats, and behind her stood Bastet. The next papyrus showed the mummy rise, but had the head of a cat. It wasn't Bastet otherwise it would have had the obelisk and the crown... It was the first catwoman. She was just like any other women, but was found worthy after she was tested... How I was tested one week before I drowned.

== Flashback ===

**I took a sip from the glass of juice. We were in one of Richard Grey's hotel in Gotham city, invited to a charity party. **

"**Bruce!" he said seeing us and shaked hands with my father.**

"**Patince, you look gorgeous" he said admiring her. She was dressed in a vanilla evening gown, which let her back naked. He kissed my mother's hand, or the material from the long vanilla gloves she was wearing. **

"**And you must be Leona" he said. He bowed and took my hand, kissing it. I smiled politely at him, blushing.**

"**And who is this young man?" asked my mother and looked at a young boy, dressed in a black costume. **

"**This is my beloved son, Xavier" said Richard introducing him. He was a little taller than me, slender, his brown hair slicked tightly back. **

"**Xavier is 10 years old" said Richard, proud of his progeny.**

"**Two years older than our daughter" said my father and put his hand on my back. **

"**Xavier, why don't you take Leona and go to your room to play on the console? Your old father has something to speak to Leona's parents." Said Mr. Grey smiling gently at us. The boy just nodded, not saying a word. I followed him to "his" room. We took the elevator to the last floor. He held the door to his room for me to enter first. I smiled at him exploring with my eyes his room. It was big, with a king sized bed, a couch in front of a huge plasma. The balcony was opened, the breeze moving lightly the thin white curtains. He jumped on the sofa and took a console, starting the plasma. On the screen appeared the name Mortal Combat and the next second he was in a trance, fighting with a man dressed in yellow against some huge thing with 4 arms. I looked around the room, not knowing where to take a seat.**

"**You have a kitty" I said seeing a cat next to the curtains.**

"**I don't have a cat. Must be from one of the tourists" he answered not even looking at the cat. She meowed and went to the balcony. **

"**Wait kitty, don't go" i said and ran to the balcony. **

"**Where is she?" I asked Xavier. But he was so caught up in the game that he didn't hear me. I looked for the kitty and heard a meow below the balcony. She was sitting on a pylon almost one meter below the balcony.**

"**Don't worry kitty, I'll save you" i said and took of my shoes. I grabbed the bars of the balcony and looked down to see where the pylon was. I gulped looking down, as the wind ruffled a little my hair. I jumped and landed right on the pylon. **

"**Come on kitty" i said grabbing her and looked up. I climbed to the balcony, holding the kitty tight.**

"**Almost there" but I didn't saw where i put my feet. I stepped on the long golden dress and slipped. I let out a yelp and looked down. Big mistake... **

"**Xavier!" I cried panicked, holding with a hand the edge of the balcony.I yelled his name again hoping that he would hurry. I heard his footsteps and how he rushed when he couldn't see me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over the balcony. I fell on top of him and felt how his heart was racing.**

"**What the hell was in your head?" he asked mad. **

"**I helped the cat" I answered him. He put a hand on my back and tried to calm down. The kitty was in front of us, unharmed. I looked at the tag on the collar that the kitty was wearing, it said Midnight.**

"**If you would have fell, your father would have killed me" he said reliefed that I was safe. **

==== End Flashback ====

So the Catwoman thing started thousands of years ago. I was so caught in what I had discovered that when Xander put his hand on my shoulder, it startled me.

"Sorry. The others are asking of you" he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked a little concerned, after seeing how panicked I was.

"Yes, let's go" I grabbed his hand and took him away from the papyruses, before he took a better look at the papyruses. I was such a fool to go out as Catwoman the first day I arrived. Maybe I have a chance… they all said i was a „fake". It was my luck that Robin didn't know my mother was Catwoman.

"There you are" said Starfire and came at me flying.

"Leona, do you want to come to pizza with us?" she asked me. When she saw us holding hands she smiled.

"Friend Leona, are you and Xavier girlfriend and boyfriend?" I blushed and let go of Xavier's hand. He laughed and said no, because I couldn't talk.

Midnight caught me in the city, walking on the edge of a building like I was walking in a park. I had at my belt the Scepter. On my way to the museum, I saw Robin patrolling on the streets on his motorcycle. I hid quickly in the shadows when I heard Raven's cape ruffled by the wind. She, besides Starfire passed me, and went in the same direction as Robin. I went on the other side of the building and took out my whip. I caught a bar with it and swung to the other building next to it. I did a flip in the air and landed gracefully on the roof. I ran and jumped off of the side of the roof, between two buildings. I stretched my arms and stopped the falling with my costume's claws. I was at the back of the museum. I jumped again from my spot catching a bar. I let go immediately of it and landed on a truck that was next to the back entrance of it. I climbed the wall to the rooftop. I walked right to the roof glass of the Egypt room. I looked down and the moonlight gave the pyramid a mysterious air. The guards passed the papyruses and went out. But somebody else was in there. Someone from the shadows moved and went to the golden ankh. He was going to steal the artifacts. I did a hole in the glass just big enough for me to fit. I placed it beside me and jumped in the room, hiding myself in the shadows. It was a woman dressed in black and red, with a Cleopatra hairstyle. She stopped from what she was doing and looked behind her. I smirked because she couldn't see me, but she sensed where I was. She threw little bombs that froze the spot where I was standing if I didn't jump.

"So it's true, Catwoman walks among us" she said looking at me interested.

"Looks like you brought the Scepter with you. Is that a trophy you wear for everyone to see? "

"You know what they say. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. And what fun is it in if I don't show to the world what I have?"

"Steal what you want, but this part of the museum is mine, and stay out of my way." she said and turned her back at me going straight to the crown with black diamonds. I grabbed my whip and caught her with it.

"I don't think so" i threatened her.

"Stupid girl, you should have stayed in Gotham City" she said in a strong french accent; my whip fell to her feet as she snaked her way out of it. She had an elastic body, a very elastic body. She attacked me, trying to hit me with a punch. I swiftly dodged her attack. I leapt to her left side and struck the woman then i flipped backward and hit her in the chin with my foot, sending her flying in the wall. I took the ankh that fell from her hand and put it back in its rightful place.

"I must admit, you are a strong and skilled opponent" she said rising up. She swung her hand like whip at me. It punched the wall behind me and I rose my hands up, clawing her arm when she withdrew it, leaving a trail of blood to her. She screamed in pain and looked at me furious.

"Look what you did to my beautiful costume!" she yelled angry at me.

"You are more concerned about the costume than the injuries?" I asked her. She looked crazy from where I was standing. She came at me fast and punched me in the stomach. I was left out of breath and fell to my knees. Her fingers became sharp and pointed, ready to pierce me with them.

"I told you not to interfere" she said pissed. She grabbed me by the head and made me look at her.

"Let's see if cats truly have 9 lives" she said, prepared to stab me. She stopped and looked confused at me. I felt a grip around me taking me away from her just when an explosion made her hit the wall.

"Two nights in a row, I think we should officially start dating." I heard a mechanized voice. Red X was holding me in a protective way. I looked at where the woman should have been, but there stood only a red x. I looked around with precaution.

"Don't bother, she's gone. You hurt her pretty bad. Are you ok?" he said looking at for any marks that said I was hurt.

"No" I turned around and went through the corridors to the room the Scepter should have been.

"And where do you think you're going, kitty cat?"

"To put back what I stole" I answered him. He followed me close.

"The things don't work that way when you steal something. Finders keepers"

"Just like you did with the suit?"

"Wonder Boy wasn't going to wear it. And admit it, it looks better on me" I threw him a look and smirked at the statement. We arrived in the room. Everything looked normal, but one thing was missing. I made a step to see if the lasers were on. I made my way to the pylon with a red pillow and took the Scepter that was hanging heavy on my belt. I looked at it then put it back on the pillow.

"Now what?" he asked, watching my every move. I was next to him, with my face inches away from the skull mask. I snaked my hand around his waist.

"You want to do this now?" he said with a husky voice.

"Yes" I pushed the alarm button behind him, then the teleportation button on his belt. In seconds, we were on the top of the building, next to the museum. I kissed him, leaving lip marks on his mask. I licked my lips and went at the edge of the building. I looked at the stars.

"Stars hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires..."

"What?" he asked approaching me, not hearing what I said. I closed my eyes and heard the sirens of the police cars approach.

„It's something one of my friends used to tell me. Oh, and one more thing, if you try to steal the Scepter, I will personally kill you" I said and leaped of the roof, leaving a confused thief.


End file.
